new world order
by rycbar
Summary: hinata-centric; post-sdr2; spoilers; ‹4/?› — Di garis tipis yang memisahkan kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Hinata membuka mata.
1. kelopak mata terangkat

**disclaimer: **sdr2 adalah milik spike chunsoft; saya tidak menerima keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
**warning: **OOC, HUGE SPOILERS, tidak akurat, typo(s)  
**catatan: **ini semacam rencana saya bikin fic post-game (entah sdr2 atau dr itu sendiri) dan meski saya berencana untuk tidak menambah fic bersambung lagi, tapi yah begitulah. nantikanlah update yang tidak konsisten dan hiatus di masa depan heehhHEHE.

btw judul mungkin diubah idk

(dan doain supaya fic post-dr selesai AMIN)

* * *

Di garis tipis yang memisahkan kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Hinata membuka mata.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP._

Alarm berbunyi dan beberapa orang berbaju putih datang seraya Hinata menggapai-gapai udara, jari menekuk dan kulit berkerut. Rasanya bernapas adalah hal yang begitu asing untuk dilakukan. Udara adalah alien dan kehampaan adalah hal yang ia perlukan. Tapi, toh, paru-parunya mengembang dan mengempis seraya matanya jelalatan melihat orang-orang asing datang menghampirinya, menekan tubuhnya agar kembali berbaring di kapsul.

"Tenanglah!" teriak mereka satu per satu. Baju putih mereka tidak terlihat suci. Banyak rahasia yang bersembunyi di balik baju-baju putih itu. Hinata tak mungkin tenang mengetahui rahasia-rahasia yang ada pada mereka_—_yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menjerit keras. Ia mendengar suara Izuru di dalam kepalanya, _suaramu keras sekali, menyedihkan_, dan Hinata menjerit lagi.

Salah satu orang berbaju putih itu pun berhasil mengurung Hinata di dalam kapsul. Dinding kacalah yang membatasi Hinata dan dunia luar. Mereka tak berkutik dari tempatnya, hanya mengangkat _clipboard _dan menulis apapun yang Hinata asumsi merupakan data. Salah seorang dari mereka beranjak pergi untuk menaruh ponsel di telinganya. Samar-samar terdengar nama Naegi.

Hinata berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya seraya mempertanyakan orang bernama Naegi. Matanya menerawang, memandang langit-langit yang tak begitu familiar. Putih.

Hinata melayang dalam dunia putih. Terperangkap lagi di dalam kepalanya.

Ada siluet seseorang yang bajunya mirip seorang suster, datang memeluk dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya; seseorang dengan rambut empat warna berteriak padanya, senyum lebar terulas; televisi yang tak menayangkan siaran apapun selain boneka yang suka minum _fruit punch_; seringai seseorang yang muncul ketika ia memutar gagang pintu, tertekuk dan penuh akan ambiguasi.

Ah.

* * *

Ini adalah daftar semua hal yang dilihat Hinata ketika jiwanya dirangkul oleh ketidaksadaran:

1. Lima belas wajah

2. Dua boneka

3. Air mata yang menggumpal di atas pasir

4. Darah yang kerap terlihat di ujung rambut

5. Deretan jarum-jarum dengan ukuran bervariasi

6. Tombak

7. Jari-jari yang bertautan dan senyum penuh harapan

8._ Hinata-kun—error error errrROORRRR_

* * *

"Halo. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naegi kepadanya dengan senyum terulum, tulus tapi penuh dengan kewaspadaan. Itu adalah hal pertama yang diperhatikan Hinata sebelum melihat postur tubuh Naegi, lebih tinggi dan tidak terlalu kurus seperti Naegi yang terakhir kali ia lihat di—eh? Di mana?

Hinata tidak punya jawabannya. Naegi punya.

"Halo?" Suara Naegi muncul di telinganya. Senyumnya masih lebar. Masih baik. Masih ramah.

Hinata menekan bibirnya.

"Namaku Hinata," jawab Hinata, meluruskan jari-jarinya yang sebelumnya mencengkeram selimut dan menyadari kukunya panjang seperti kuku seorang model. Sekilas imaji darah terciprat di atas kuku sehingga kuku-kuku panjang itu terlihat seperti telah diolesi kuteks warna merah gincu. Seseorang berbisik, _oh, lihatlah, tangannya yang cantik ini_, dan Hinata memejamkan mata. Gelap. Hinata menarik napas. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku?"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hinata-_kun_," kata Naegi dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sedikit hampa di sisi suaranya. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggung. "Selamat datang."

Hinata membalas ulurannya. Kuku panjang itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naegi. Lelaki berjas hitam itu sama sekali tidak menarik tangannya menjauh dari Hinata.


	2. ambiguasi dalam kata-kata mengenai waktu

"Ada yang bangun lebih duluan darimu," kata Naegi. Ia berjalan di samping Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda dengan langkah lambat, enggan menyuruh suster yang mendorong kursinya membawanya lebih cepat ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan, dengan tempat tidur dan televisi dan kamar mandi sesungguhnya. Yang membuat Hinata menganggap kamar itu sama seperti yang ada di rumah sakit adalah Naegi. Alisnya berkedut saat mengatakan ada infus di dalam kamarnya dan bubur hangat di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Tapi bukan itu yang sekarang harus ia prioritaskan.

Seseorang bangun lebih duluan darinya. Yang paling pertama membuka mata dan menghadapi kenyataan tanpa rasa.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata, kedua kaki tetap diam di atas tumpuan. Matanya tak terfokus pada Naegi, melainkan ujung-ujung jari yang terlihat berkerut dan sudut rangka pintu yang tak bertemu dengan daunnya. Cahaya mengendap-endap keluar, dibatasi dinding transparan yang sedikit demi sedikit memisahkannya dengan gelap.

Mereka bergerak maju dan akhirnya sesosok tubuh terlihat di balik lapisan kaca yang sama sekali tak punya fungsi selain untuk dipecahkan dan untuk mengekspos kapsul-kapsul, diisi oleh tubuh-tubuh kosong mencari koneksi antara jiwa dan memori.

Naegi mengikuti pandangan Hinata dan mengangguk pelan ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang melihatnya."

* * *

— _Siluet Sonia_ —

Rambut tergerai seperti tirai angin menunggu tiupan napas Bumi.

Kristal basah yang tertanam di dalam tengkorak, berada di ambang kehidupan.

Buku yang berada di atas paha; setiap kertas menyerap detik.

Syal merah bagai pendulum dengan polesan darah.

Pria yang dibayangi oleh kegelapan yang ia banggakan.

* * *

Sonia datang dengan segelas jus jeruk, bubur gandum, dan apel yang belum dikupas. Meja kayu dengan kaki pendek ia letakkan di atas kaki Hinata. Sarapan di tempat tidur. Sebuah kemewahan yang ia tak pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

Hinata menyentuh sendok dan Sonia mengambil garpu. Keduanya berwarna perak, mengilap di bawah lampu yang menggelimangkan sinar. Kilau berdansa di tengah dosa-dosa yang terkubur jauh di dalam hati mereka, tapi tampak di ujung-ujung jari mereka. Sungguh, mereka terlihat berbahaya dengan peralatan makan di tangan mereka, jari-jari menggenggam erat gagang perak itu.

Hinata mengambil sesendok bubur. Terasa begitu aneh di lidahnya. Salah.

Senyum Sonia juga seperti itu. Terlalu lebar. Seakan kesedihan yang menjahit mulutnya agar mengembang lagi dan lagi sampai pipinya sakit menahan beban _untuk tersenyum_ karena seorang putri selalu tersenyum. Setiap detik, setiap jam, setiap—

setiap [_masukkan kata-kata yang menggambarkan waktu di sini_].

* * *

Daftar kata untuk hari ini adalah:

1. Sekon

2. Menit

3. Jam

4. Hari

5. Bulan

6. Tahun

7. Dekade

8. Milenium

9. Selamanya

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_san_, tidak menemanimu bangun kemarin," kata Sonia sambil mengupas kulit apel. Tempat sampah telah tersedia di sampingnya, menampung kulit apel yang bakal membusuk jauh di bawah tanah. "Aku tertidur di kamarku karena mendengar Bach."

Hinata tahu Sonia mengucapkan dusta, tapi ia tak menyebutkannya, lanjut mneyantap bubur gandumnya. "Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?"

"Biasa-biasa saja, kurasa. Aku tak bermimpi." Sonia membiarkan satu lapisan kulit lagi terbuang ke dalam tempat sampah. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Buruk," jawab Hinata. "Seperti segala hal bercampur aduk setelah diblender dan rasanya sama sekali _tidak _enak di lidah."

"Aku tahu rasanya seperti apa. Aku orang pertama yang bangun, ingat?" Sonia, entah mengapa, mengeluarkan tawa. Hinata tak mengomentari betapa hampanya suara yang seharusnya menyimbolkan kebahagiaan meledak-ledak di salah satu titik dalam rentang kehidupan manusia. "Tapi, Naegi-_san _itu orang yang benar-benar baik. Ia bersedia menemaniku sampai aku merasa tenang berada di dalam gedung ini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Gedung ini adalah sebuah replika, bukan?"

"Benar. Naegi-_san _bilang kita sekarang berada di Jabberwock yang asli. Bukan yang virtual." Sonia tertawa kecil lagi, kekosongan berserakan di setiap nada. "Apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Mengingat apa?"

Hinata telah menyelesaikan bubur gandumnya. Ia menaruh sendok di atas mangkuk, tak menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu karena tangannya masih kaku.

Sonia menjulurkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke arah Hinata, mengabaikan sesaat apel yang belum dikupas sepenuhnya. Ia berbisik, suaranya pelan, "Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu."

"Aku mengingatnya." Hinata tak menambahkan kata-kata tak bermakna. Ia menyesap jus jeruk. Rasanya hambar. Matanya langsung menggeliat memandang Sonia selesai mengupas apel dan meletakkannya di piring di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Selesai," timpal Sonia. Ia berdiri dari kursi dan mengangkat meja kayu tempat Hinata melaksanakan sarapan di tempat tidur. "Aku akan membawa ini kembali ke dapur. Kau tetap diam di tempat tidur dan beristirahat, oke?" Sonia mengulum senyum. "Dan itu adalah sebuah perintah."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau adalah sang Putri. Mana mungkin aku melawanmu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Masih banyak hal yang perlu kita ingat." Sonia menaruh pandangan ke arahnya. "Kupikir rambutmu itu bakal menghalangimu, Hinata-_san_. Kau harus mengguntingnya."

"Aku akan mengguntingnya."

Sonia akhirnya keluar dari kamar, langkah mantap dan rok kusut belum dirapikan. Rambutnya ditata begitu anggun, diikat ke samping dan diberi pita. Berbeda jauh dengan rambut Hinata yang berantakan karena belum disisr.

Hinata menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya, menariknya hingga jarinya terlepas dari jeratan surai-surai panjang itu, lalu memandangnya lama.


	3. sengkarut harapan yang digunting

Riwayat empat halaman catatan Hajime Hinata yang ditulis selama lima menit, kemudian dikepal, lalu dilempar ke arah tempat sampah, tapi malah terbentur di bibir dan akhirnya tergeletak di lantai:

_Kau pikir kau bisa kembali ke dirimu yang lama dengan cara menggunting rambutmu._

_Kau pikir kau bisa kembali ke dirimu yang lama dengan cara menggunting rambutmu._

_Kau pikir kau bisa kembali ke dirimu yang lama – __**tidak berguna, tidak bertalenta **__– dengan cara dengan menggunting rambutmu._

_[coret] __**tak berguna tak bertalenta tak berguna tak bertalenta tak tak tak bertalentabergunataktaktak **__[coret]_

* * *

Kirigiri, perempuan dengan rambut ungu pucat, datang ke kamarnya tepat pada jam tujuh pagi dengan sepiring buah apel yang telah diiris dan jurnal yang ia terus pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Hinata melirik ke arah sarung tangan kulit yang dipakai Kirigiri, bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan keberadaan yang orang-orang bisa katakan merupakan aksesori pakaian yang tak dibutuhkan selain para selebriti di panggung dan pada saat musim dingin.

Di dalam benaknya, suara Junko yang muncul. _Ssshh, Izuru-_kun_, lihat dia yang menyembunyikan rahasia di balik sarung tangan. Pasti rahasianya itu membuatnya putus asa sampai ia menyembunyikannya setiap saat. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh menjijikkan, ya, kan, Izuru-_kun_? _Junko tertawa. _Bicaralah, Izuru-_kun_, aku senang sekali mendengar suara misteriusmu itu—_

"—nata-_kun_, kau mendengarku?" tanya Kirigiri, penuh dengan penekanan serta diiringi tepukan di bahu, cukup untuk menariknya keluar dari lamunannya. HInata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengumpul sisa-sisa nyawa yang tampaknya berkeliaran tiap kali ia menutup mata.

"Maaf, Kirigiri-_san_, aku tak mendengarmu," kata Hinata, menarik napas. "Apa yang tadi kaubilang?"

"Aku bilang Sonia-_san _akan membawamu ke Fukawa-_san_. Dia yang akan menggunting rambutmu." Kirigiri menekan bibirnya, memandang Hinata dengan skeptis. "Kalau kau sudah siap mengenai hal itu."

Hinata awalnya ragu, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia menganggukkan kepala. "Aku siap, Kirigiri-_san_. Lagipula, aku tak mau jadi putri yang rambutnya begitu panjang sampai dijadikan tali panjat."

Kirigiri tak tertawa. Bukannya Hinata melontarkan lelucon untuk meringankan suasana atau apa, tapi tiga kali silabel tawa, meski tawa kering yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain sudah tidak apa. Setidaknya tawa hampa itu dapat mengusir suara statis Junko yang kerap datang menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku akan memanggil Sonia-_san_. Kau bisa memakan apel yang sudah dipersiapkan untukmu," ucap Kirigiri sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar, diam di kursi roda, dengan rambut hampir menutupi seluruh torsonya. Hinata memandang rambutnya sendiri, terhampar sampai melewati paha, dan memikirkan talenta apa saja yang tersimpan di setiap surai yang tertanam ke kulit kepala, hinggap ke otak.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-_san_! Hari yang cerah, ya?" timpal Sonia seketika kakinya menginjak ubin pertama dalam area kamar Hinata.

"Di sini tak ada jendela, Sonia-_san_," jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil. Sonia hanya menggeleng sebelum mendorong kursinya keluar dari kamar.

"Di sini ada jendela, Hinata-_san. _Kau hanya belum melihatnya dengan jelas!" Sonia menunjuk ke arah salah satu jendela di koridor. "Lihat? Inilah Puncak Harapan ketika jendelanya tidak dipasang pelat besi dan tak ada"—Sonia berdeham, memelankan suaranya—"pembunuhan."

"Tunggu." Sonia menghentikan dorongannya ketika mendengar Hinata berbicara, mendapati tangan Hinata mencengkeram erat bajunya. Kusut. "Kita ada di Puncak Harapan?"

"Replikanya, lebih tepatnya," jawab Sonia, memandangnya lama, membaca wajah Hinata, yang tentu saja penuh dengan kebingungan. "Kau tak ingat mengenai tempat ini?"

Hinata balas memandang Sonia, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia malah menutup mulut dan memandang ke area pintu yang bakal membawanya ke _laundry_, pemandian air panas, maupun kantin, jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Idol _itu mengambil pisau dapur dari sana_, bisik Izuru. _Ada majalah di atas meja. Tak ada kamera yang dipasang di ruang loker. Kita pernah mendorong kepala beberapa orang ke dalam air panas, kau ingat, kan, wahai diriku yang membosankan_?

Sonia membawanya keluar dari replika SMA Puncak Harapan ke jalanan bergerinjal dalam laju sedang. Ia tak terburu-buru mendorong kursi roda, meski ia dapat mengingat samar-samar perkataan Kirigiri mengenai jadwal ketat dan semacamnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa belokan, Sonia membawanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, di mana seorang perempuan dengan rambut dikepang doa dan dijepit dengan beberapa jepitan, menunggu dengan cemas di meja. Gunting ikonik yang menanti untuk dipakai terselip di jari-jarinya.

"Fukawa-_san_, ini Hinata-_san _yang rambutnya mau digunting," kata Sonia kepada Fukawa. Senyumnya yang lebar direspons dengan bibir Fukawa yang bergetar dengan sikap submisif.

"B-Baiklah. A-Aku akan menggunting rambutnya. Kau d-d-diam saja di sana," balas Fukawa, menunjuk ke arah meja di ujung perpustakaan. Sonia dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia mengambil majalah dari salah satu rak sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Selamat pagi," kata Hinata untuk mencerahkan suasana. Fukawa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Hidungnya berkedut.

"Namaku F-Fukawa. Aku yang akan menggunting rambutmu hari ini." Fukawa memegang gunting itu dengan jari gemetar. Hinata diam-diam berdoa gunting itu tak menembus nadi lehernya. Fukawa berkulik pada cara ia memandang guntingnya, "J-Jangan memandangku seperti aku sampah, kau _sampah_."

_Kau tahu, Hinata-_kun_, tempat sampah itu tempat tinggalku. Rumah yang bagus, bukan_? Kata Komaeda dengan tawa menggelegar dan satu tangan di kepala. _Ah, mungkin itu juga jadi tempat tinggalmu yang nyaman, Hinata-_kun_. Bagaimanapun juga kau hanya sampah masyarakat yang tak punya talenta._

_Membosankan_, tambah Izuru. _Kau membosankan_.

* * *

_SNIP._

_SNIP._

_SNIP._

_SNIP._

_SNIP._

Demi Tuhan, sampai kapan suara ini akan berulang?

Lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi—

* * *

"S-Selesai."

Fukawa tak menyentuh lehernya lagi. Terdengar suara _klik _dari dua bilah gunting yang bertemu seraya jari-jari Hinata membayangi bagian belakang lehernya, menyentuh rambut-rambut tipis yang tertanam di sekitar tengkuk.

"Jangan b-bilang kalau a-a-aku payah dalam melakukan hal i-ini," timpal Fukawa sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Kepalanya terasa ringan. Tak ada beban yang kerap menggantung di tubuhnya. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

Sampai ia melihat helai demi helai rambut berserakan di lantai. Harapan-harapan yang tumbuh seraya waktu berjalan, pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan Jin Kirigiri, tetesan-tetesan darah yang pernah menetes jatuh dari ujung rambutnya – semuanya pupus.

"Ah, Hinata-_san,_ lihat dirimu!" Sonia datang dengan jari-jari bertautan di depan dada. Gelimang wujud harapan berkilau di dalam kedua biji mata yang asing itu. Sonia terlihat benar-benar _senang_. "Kau terlihat begitu familiar! Senang sekali melihatmu seperti ini."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Di pergelangan tangannya, ada satu surai berdiam di sana, mengikuti garis nadi. Ia tak menyapu surai itu dari kulitnya.

"Aku pulang," kata Hinata.

_Aku pergi, _kata Izuru.


	4. jika ada kloning bakat

**catatan:** chapter 4 sudah dirombak habis-habisan. mungkin masih harus diperbaiki, but this is better than the previous version so yep. yaaay. first writing for 2014! happy new year! semoga sdr2 dibikinkan animenya amiiiin!

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam setelah rambutnya digunting, helai-helai hitam legam yang sudah disapu oleh petugas kebersihan dan mungkin telah dibuang ke tempat pembakaran. Satu per satu harapan yang ditanamkan ke dalam kepalanya dengan belasan jarum dan sedikit listrik telah tersulut api. Ia tak tahu apa ia harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak.

Hinata masih memikirkan beberapa hal mengenai alasannya berada di sini, di klinik ini, menunggu terapis datang memberi pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya diisi oleh kembang api – dipaksa mengingat, dipaksa melontarkan kata-kata, yang bakal dicatat dan setelah dianalisa, menentukan kondisi mental.

Ha ha ha.

Kondisi mental.

Mendengar semua orang mati (atau sebagian besar dari kata _semua_ itu sebenarnya sekarat di dalam kapsul) berbisik di telingamu sampai kau mati sudah bisa dikategorikan tidak waras. Hinata, sudah jelas, masuk ke dalam kategori itu. Yang ia tak bisa tanyakan pada Sonia ialah: apa dia juga mendengar suara-suara mereka?

Terdengar suara derit pintu dan Hinata menoleh ke arah dua potong besi yang disatukan dengan mur, sekrup, bingkai, dan hal-hal lain yang ia tak bisa ingat apa namanya. Awalnya, ia mengira terapisnya yang datang. Sonia memberi informasi bahwa terapisnya akan memakai jas lab yang menutupi kemeja biru tua dan rok mini ("Gara-gara perbuatan kita, tak ada lagi yang memperdulikan soal kesopanan, ya?" gumam Sonia, yang terdengar seperti gerutu, dan membuat Hinata mengerjapkan mata karena seingatnya, orang-orang sekarat yang ia temui di dunia virtual rata-rata memakai rok mini), tapi, perempuan di hadapannya jelas tak memakai jas lab dan kemeja biru. Bahkan roknya bukanlah rok mini.

Perempuan itu memegang selusin donat yang ditampung di dalam boks berwarna krim pastel. Ia sedang mengunyah donat. Hinata memicingkan mata, dapat melihat donat yang dimakan perempuan itu adalah donat dengan lapisan gula beserta kacang _almond_. Saat perempuan itu akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, ia memegang donatnya seakan itu adalah jangkar yang terlepas dari kapal; mulutnya membuka lebar dan matanya jelilitan dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah! Kau yang namanya, Hajime Hinata, kan?" tanya perempuan itu sambil meletakkan boksnya di atas kounter. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu langsung mengulum senyum dan menghampirinya, berdiri di hadapannya. "Namaku Aoi Asahina. Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal…." balas Hinata, karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dengan orang asing yang berani tersenyum pada pembunuh. Hinata memandangnya dari kepala ke kaki, melihat bajunya yang seragam dengan baju Kirigiri, dan oh. Oh. Hinata bisa mengklonklusi ia adalah salah satu orang yang selamat.

Izuru muncul lagi, meski ia bilang ia pergi saat Hinata, entah bagaimana cara lidahnya bekerja, mengatakan _pulang_. Izuru berkata, _dua orang lagi_, dan Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

Ironis sekali, tak dapat menginterpretasi tiga kata sederhana padahal sudah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus pembunuhan di pulau virtual.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_kun_ – atau kau mau aku panggil Hinata-_senpa_i?" tutur Asahina sambil mengambil tempat di kasur klinik, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tolong jangan pakai _senpai_," kata Hinata. Ia anak tak bertalenta dan Asahina adalah anak bertalenta. Namanya tak pantas disandangkan dengan kata _senpai_. _Namaku yang pantas_, ucap Izuru, karena memang begitulah faktanya.

Asahina menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengingat nama orang dengan menuliskan namanya di tanganku dan mengucapkannya tiga kali. Begitu juga dengan namamu. Aku mengingatnya dengan sempurna!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, kenapa, ya?" Asahina menggaruk kepalanya. "Untuk memudahkan tugasku, mungkin?"

Itu terdengar seperti Asahina berniat meracuninya jikalau ia kabur, kemudian Asahina menemukannya. Di koran-koran edisi terbatas, terpampang gambar lengkungan yang dibuat dari kapur, membentuk siluet mayat, dengan judul utama: KEPUTUSASAAN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH PUTUS ASA.

Hinata menelan ludah dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia bahkan membiarkan Asahina mencabut helai-helai rambut yang masih terlihat panjang di tengkuknya.

"Aku seperti sedang membunuh orang yang kaupanggil Izuru itu," tutur Asahina.

_Kau memang sedang membunuh sisa fisiknya_, pikir Hinata. _Bukan sisa jiwanya._

* * *

Lima kali Hajime Hinata tersenyum karena dipaksakan:

1) Saat sepupunya menerima mainan mobil yang ia inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuanya.

2) Ketika gurunya menyuruhnya untuk mempertahankan nilainya yang bagus, tapi masih lebih rendah beberapa poin di bawah si peringkat satu – _si bangsat itu._

3) Saat ia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir di minimarket, jauh dari sekolah, melayani pelanggan dengan setengah hati, demi membiayai pembayaran uang sekolah.

4) Ketika ia dipaksa untuk menghibur bayi yang dititipkan oleh tetangga, dengan tawa palsu dan lagu tidur yang dinyanyikan dengan sumbang.

5) Saat kakeknya berkata padanya, pada satu malam, mungkin pada saat jam berdiam di angka dua belas dan kembang api berarak-arakan di angkasa, "Kau akan menemukan bakatmu tahun ini."

* * *

"Hinata-_kun_, keluargamu sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Asahina.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata. _Kau bisa bertanya pada Izuru_, tambahnya dalam hati. _Mungkin ia sudah membunuhnya, lalu mempersembahkan mereka ke Junko. _

"Lalu—"

Pintu klinik digebrak oleh seseorang yang rambutnya seperti mau lari dari kulitnya, tapi telah direkat oleh lem super kuat. Hinata mengedipkan matanya, memandang pria itu menarik napas dan menggoyangkan jarinya ke segala arah.

"Ada apa, Hagakure-_kun_?" tanya Asahina, melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hagakure mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur pada Asahina untuk memberinya waktu. Ia bernapas begitu cepat, begitu dangkal, seakan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya bakal menyumbat lubang hidung.

Ah. Imajinasinya berkembang terlalu liar. Perlu dijinakkan.

Hinata mendesah seraya Hagakure membuka akhirnya mulai membuka mulut, punggung disandarkan ke daun pintu.

"Ada yang – ada yang—" Hagakure tak sengaja melirik ke arah Hinata dan ia menutup mulut lagi. Hinata seperti ingin menendang pinggang pria itu karena ia terlalu gampang dialihkan oleh hal-hal kecil. Sayang sekali ia masih disuruh duduk diam di kursi roda. "Ya _Tuhan_."

Asahina mengikuti arah pandangan Hagakure. "Um, Hagakure-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ada kloning Kepala Sekolah di sini?!" jerit Hagakure.

* * *

Satu kali Hajime Hinata tersenyum tulus:

Saat Jin Kirigiri menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya (_ya Tuhan, kantornya keren sekali_), mempersilakannya duduk di kursi yang empuk itu, basa-basi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya datanglah kalimat yang mengubah hidupnya.

"Kau terpilih."

Ada air mata berjalan sendiri keluar dari ujung mata.

* * *

Hinata menatap Hagakure lama.

"_Apa_?" kata Hinata.

Hagakure menggubris Hinata, menoleh ke Asahina. "Serius, deh, kenapa ada Kepala Sekolah di sini? Apa alien yang menaruhnya di sini?"

"Iya. _Kau _alien yang membawaku ke sini," gerutu Hinata. Itu benar. Setidaknya, kurang lebih begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naegi yang bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Dan ia memang sudah dibawa ke sini, sebagai Izuru – entah seperti apa kondisinya saat itu – beberapa bulan yang lalu? Atau sudah lebih satu tahun? Hinata belum bertanya.

"Ugh, berhenti, Hagakure-_kun_! Kau membuatku bingung," kata Asahina saat Hagakure hendak membalas perkataan Hinata. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Ah, ya, soal itu…." Hagakure mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Ada yang bangun."

"_Siapa_?"

Hagakure menggigit bibir bagian bawah, lalu tertawa kecil. Canggung. "Ah, masalahnya, gara-gara lihat si kloningnya Kepala Sekolah, aku jadi lupa siapa yang bangun."

Asahina segera meninju lengan Hagakure dan mendorongnya keluar dari klinik, tak lupa melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan _sampai jumpa lagi_. Hinata toh tak membalas lambaiannya. Ia bergeming di kursi rodanya, menatap cahaya lampu sampai matanya kering. Alarm yang berdering bukanlah lagu tidur yang menyenangkan.

* * *

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

Nada sumbang yang menunjukkan pintu limbo terbuka, membentangkan jalan ke dunia fana.


End file.
